Happy birthday Sherry
by WingsTran
Summary: Fic dịch. Sinh nhật của Shiho, và Gin tham khảo ý kiến của Vodk về chuyện nên tặng gì.


**Happy Birthday Sherry**

**Tác giả**:jack-adam

**Người dịch**: wings89

**Link đến fic gốc**: fanfiction. net /s/2195660/1/Happy_Birthday_Shiho

**Disclaimer**: Detective Conan thuộc về Gosho Aoyama.

* * *

><p><strong>-<strong>Vodka.

Gin gọi tên đàn em khi gã vừa bước khỏi phòng ngủ, tay xoa trán đầy căng thẳng. Vodka quay lại, với điếu xì gà trên tay cùng nụ cười trên mặt.

- Chào đại ca. Sherry đâu?

- Cô ta đã ra ngoài từ sáng sớm._ Gin ngừng lại, nhìn vẻ hoang mang của Vodka_ Nhưng chỉ là một thời gian thư giãn ngắn thôi. Tao có chuyện muốn nói với mày đây.

-Yeah?_ Vodka thở phào, ít ra cũng biết mình sẽ ko bị bắn chết vì để Sherry tự ý ra ngoài

-Mày-mày sẽ tặng quà gì cho một đứa con gái vào ngày sinh nhật của cô ta?

Đôi mắt Vodka tròn xoe.

- Hôm nay là sinh nhật của cô ta?_ Hắn hỏi lại, sửng sốt vì một người như Gin lại tinh tế đến mức quan tâm đến một ngày gọi là "sinh nhật"

-Ừ- Gin đáp cụt lủn, nhưng có thể thấy chút xấu hổ.

- Chỉ cần cho những gì anh luôn luôn cho cô ta_ Vodka nói với nụ cười thích thú trên mặt.

Gin nheo mắt, chiếu vào Vodka với ánh nhìn lạnh lẽo.

- Ngu ngốc._ Gin hừ mũi_ Hôm nay là một ngày đặc biệt. Tao có thể cho cô ta những thứ đó mỗi ngày. Suy nghĩ đi. Chứ mày tặng gì cho bạn gái vào ngày sinh nhật hả?

- Em ko có bạn gái, đại ca._ Vodka trả lời.

- Được_ Gin đáp lại với vẻ hơi ngượng ngùng_ Thế còn mẹ của mày?

- Một sợi dây chuyền_Vodka trả lời_ Nhưng với một cô gái lạnh lùng như Sherry- người thậm chí còn ko còn run sợ khi Ông Trùm đi qua trước mặt, em sẽ nghĩ về một thứ gì đó thanh lịch hơn. Rượu vang chẳng hạn?

Gin gật đầu, phê duyệt.

Nhưng sau đó, gã lắc đầu.

- Không, tao muốn một thứ gì đó nhiều hơn-uhm, nên nói như thế nào đây? Ngọt ngào?

Vodka cong lớn chân mày.

-Ngọt ngào?_ Hắn lắp bắp_ Sherry không thể nào.

-Tao biết, chết tiệt!_ Gin gầm lên, rút khẩu súng ra và nã vào bức tường ngay đó.

Vodka nuốt nước miếng, đổ mồ hôi và cố gắng suy nghĩ cẩn trọng.

Hắn biết là Gin đã mất bao lâu mới có được cô gái này, và Gin đã mất đi rất nhiều sự quyến rũ vốn có vì cô ta.

- Một cuốn sách thì sao?_ Vodka đề nghị rụt rè_ Cô ta rất thích đọc sách.

- Cuốn nào?_ Gin hỏi.

- The Merchant of Venice chẳng hạn?

- Cái gì mà Nàng tiên cá? ( Gin nghe nhầm Merchant thành Mermaid )

- Pride and Prejudice ?

- Kể hết một lượt ra đi.

- Flowers for Algernon?

- Sao? Một cái tên thật ẻo lả. Nó kể về cái gì?

- Ah..ah, một chàng trai câm trở thành một người đàn ông thông minh nhưng sau đó bị câm trở lại._ Vodka trả lời với một giọt mồ hôi rịn trên trán.

Gin nhíu mày.

- Sherry sẽ nghĩ rằng tao xúc phạm cô ấy.

- Vậy còn Sense and Sensibility ?

- Eh, Vodka_ Gin nheo mắt nhìn hắn_ Từ lúc nào mày biết nhiều về mấy cuốc sách vậy?

- Em đọc nó_ Vodka trả lời với giọng thấp, ko hi vọng rằng Gin nghĩ hắn muốn tán tỉnh Sherry mà vùi đầu nghiên cứu sách đó chứ?

- Mày đọc?_ Gin hoài nghi, rõ ràng.

- Dạ.- Vodka trả lời với giọng ngây thơ nhất có thể.

- Sở thích của Sherry là gì nhỉ?_ Gin nhíu mày băn khoăn.

- Hờn dỗi và chui vào một góc nào đó_ Vodka đáp lại, gần như là automatic.

- Ngoài ra?_ Gin truy tiếp.

Lần này tới lượt Vodka nhăn mày suy nghĩ.

Đúng lúc này, Sherry bước vào.

- Hey, Sherry_ Gin gọi.

Cô mỉm cười.

- Chào, Gin.

- Cái gì trên cổ của cô vậy?_ Gin dán mắt vào vật đó.

- Qùa của chị tôi tặng vào sáng nay.

Gin lừ mắt dòm qua Vodka.

Sherry cong cao chân mày nhìn hai người.

- Uhm_ Gin cắt đứt sự ngờ vực của cô, gật đầu_ Chúc mừng sinh nhật.

- Cảm ơn_ Sherry thờ ơ nói trước khi biến mất sau cánh cửa phòng thí nghiệm.

- Mẹ kiếp, cô ta thật hấp dẫn mỗi khi cười_ Vodka huýt sáo, nhưng lập tức nín bặt nhìn gương mặt tối sầm của Gin.

- Nói tao biết._ Gin hạ thấp giọng, trầm trầm mà lạnh lẽo.

Sau đó, đôi mắt gã mở rộng.

- Cô ấy thích làm việc trong phòng thí nghiệm, phải ko?

- Vâng_ Vodka trả lời

- Tốt, vậy thì tặng cô ấy một dự án. Còn cái kế hoạch thí nghiệm nào chưa hoàn thành?

- APTX-4869_ Vodka trả lời rành mạch từng chữ.

- Chính là nó_ Gin mỉm cười_ Hãy đưa nó cho Sherry.

- Vâng, đại ca_ Vodka gật đầu.

Cả hai cùng cười hài lòng.

Bên trong phòng thí nghiệm, Sherry hắt hơi.

- Chúc phúc lành cho cô, Sherry_ Một người cộng sự nói.

- Cảm ơn.

Cô nhìn ra ngoài.

_Gin đang nghĩ cái quái gì lúc này?_, Sherry tự hỏi.

**HẾT**


End file.
